


Potrzebujesz przerwy

by Malwa1216



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malwa1216/pseuds/Malwa1216
Summary: Gdy Margaret w końcu uporała się z Afvvarami mogła chwilę odpocząć, zanim wyruszy na kolejną wyprawę i znowu opuści Podniebną Twierdzę i Cullena. Kobieta planowała spędzić trochę czasu z ukochanym, jednakże było to trudne do osiągnięcia, gdyż komandor był zajęty planowaniem ataku na czerwonych templariuszy, którzy niemal wymordowali cały oddział Inkwizycji na Wybrzeżu Sztormów. Inkwizytorka wiedziała aż do bólu, że obowiązki są na pierwszymi miejscu, ale martwiła się o niego. Mężczyzna niemalże od 2 dni pracował bez snu i jedzenia. Margaret nie mogła dłużej na to pozwolić i postanowiła wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Potrzebujesz przerwy

Gdy Margaret w końcu uporała się z Afvvarami mogła chwilę odpocząć, zanim wyruszy na kolejną wyprawę i znowu opuści Podniebną Twierdzę i Cullena. Kobieta planowała spędzić trochę czasu z ukochanym, jednakże było to trudne do osiągnięcia, gdyż komandor był zajęty planowaniem ataku na czerwonych templariuszy, którzy niemal wymordowali cały oddział Inkwizycji na Wybrzeżu Sztormów. Inkwizytorka wiedziała aż do bólu, że obowiązki są na pierwszymi miejscu, ale martwiła się o niego. Mężczyzna niemalże od 2 dni pracował bez snu i jedzenia. Margaret nie mogła dłużej na to pozwolić i postanowiła wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce.

Słońce zaszło i niebo rozbłysło milionami gwiazd. Cullen od ranka nie opuścił swoich komnat, prawdopodobnie stracił poczucie czasu. Był zbyt zajęty pracą, by pomyśleć o tym, by coś zjeść. W tym momencie sen był dobrem, na które nie mógł sobie pozwolić. Opracowanie skutecznego ataku na czerwonych templariuszy było priorytetem. Prace dobiegały prawie końca, co tym bardziej motywowało młodego ex-templariusza, by nie robić sobie przerwy, mimo że czuł się dość zmęczony. Cullen podtrzymywał swoje ciało na rękach opartych na biurku, to był jedyny sposób, by nie zasnąć. Jego oczy były ciężkie i podkrążone, burczenie w jego brzuchu było co raz głośniejsze, przez co miał problemy ze skupieniem. Gdy ponowie mógł się skupić usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Komandor lekko zajęczał ze zdenerwowania, nie chciał, by ktoś mu teraz przeszkadzał.

\- Proszę wejść - powiedział z lekkim niezadowoleniem.

Gdy otworzyły się drzwi oczom Cullena okazała się Margaret, która trzymała coś w ręku.

\- Inkwizotorko… To znaczy Margaret. Czy coś się stało? - Jego głos lekko złagodniał.

\- Oczywiście, że nie Cullenie, chciałam sprawdzić czy nadal pracujesz czy zasnąłeś nad biurkiem. - Margaret lekko się zaśmiała. - Poza tym, mam coś dla ciebie.

\- Co to takiego? - Cullen się zapytał.

\- Przyniosłam ci kolację. Wiem, że nic nie jadłeś od rana, powinieneś to zrobić teraz.

\- Dziękuje ci najdroższa, to bardzo miłe z twojej strony, ale obawiam się, że nie mogę. Chcę, _muszę_ skończyć opracowywać strategię, już niewiele mi zostało. Nie musiałaś się fatygować.

Margaret położyła talerz z jedzeniem na biurku i podeszła bliżej do Cullena, po czym położyła dłoń na jego policzku, by spojrzał na nią. Było po nim widać, że był zmęczony, bardzo zmęczony. Uśmiech zniknął z twarzy Herold Andrasty.

\- Cullenie, martwię się o ciebie. Nie możesz bez przerwy pracować. Potrzebujesz przerwy.

\- Nic mi nie jest. – Mężczyzna cały czas upierał się.

\- Cullenie, ja mówię poważnie. - Ręka Margaret powędrowała z policzka Cullena na jego dłoń. - Musisz odpocząć.

\- Margaret… - Cullen osunął swoją dłoń i próbował nie patrzeć na Inkwizytorkę.

\- Cullenie, proszę… - Margaret prawie go błagała.

Cullen cały czas unikał patrzenia na Inkwizytorkę, za to Margaret stała w ciszy ze skrzyżowanym rękoma bacznie obserwując mężczyznę. Chciała mu tylko pomóc, ale widząc, że jej starania nie uzyskują rezultatów, głośno chrząknęła i skierowała się do drzwi. Kiedy położyła rękę na drzwiach Cullen przerwał ciszę.

\- Margaret… Przepraszam. Nie powinienem się tak zachowywać. Byłem głupi.

Po tych słowach Herold zdjęła rękę z drzwi, odwróciła się w stonę Cullena i oparła się o ścianę. Prawdę mówiąc, trochę jej ulżyło.

\- Cieszę się, że w końcu to do ciebie dotarło. Jesteś dla mnie ważny i martwię się o ciebie. Pozwól sobie pomóc.

Spojrzenia Komandora i Inkwizytorki spotkały się, mimo znacznej odległości. W oczach Margaret mężczyzna zawsze odnajdował spokój, który był mu tak bardzo potrzebny. Cullen wyprostował się i podszedł do swojej ukochanej, po czym wziąć ją w swoje ramiona i delikatnie pocałować.

\- Dziękuje, moja najdroższa.

Margaret ciszo zachichotała i włożyła swoje dłonie we włosy Cullena delikatnie się nimi bawiąc. Na twarzy Cullena w końcu zawitał uśmiech.

\- Czyli mam rozumieć, że zrobisz sobie chwilę przerwy?

\- Zdecydowanie. Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo jestem głodny.

\- W takim razie usiądź i zjedz, jedzenie niedługo będzie zimne.

\- Dobrze, moja pani. - Cullen pocałował czoło Margaret czule. - Prawdopodobnie to jest za dużo, żebym prosił, ale chciałbym żebyś ze mną została na parę chwil.

Kobieta szeroko się uśmiechnęła. - Jak mogę odmówić taki miłej prośbie, komandorze?

Cullen wypuścił Margaret ze swoich rąk i powędrował do biurka. Usiadł na swoim krześle, a Margaret obok niego na jego biurku. Komandor bardzo szybko i łapczywie spożył posiłek. Był _bardzo_ głodny.

\- Zakładam, że ci smakowało? - Margaret zapytała.

\- Zdecydowanie. - Cullen odstawił talerz, spojrzał się na kobietę i położył swoją dłoń na jej. - Dziękuje ci jeszcze raz, najukochańsza.

\- Ależ bardzo proszę. Teraz chciałabym cię zabrać w jedno miejsce.

\- W porządku. W takim razie prowadź. – Komandor uśmiechnął się.

Gdy obydwoje wstali Margaret chwyciła rękę Cullena i poprowadziła go do ogrodu. O tej porze był wyludniały i bardzo cichy. Jedyne co było słychać to rośliny kołyszące się na wietrze. Światło księżyca doskonale podkreślało spokojną scenerię.

Kochankowie usiedli blisko siebie na ławce i rozglądali się po ogrodzie. - Pięknie tutaj o tej porze, nieprawdaż? - Inkwizytorka zapytała półszeptem.

\- Jest idealnie. - Cullen także zaszeptał. - Dziękuje, że mnie tu przyprowadziłaś.

Komandor niezbyt często odwiedzał tą część Podniebnej Twierdzy, jednak wiedział, że było to piękne miejsce, ale w najskrytszych snach nie przypuszczał by, że będzie tu tak doskonale wieczorową porą. Był naprawdę zachwycony, Herold także. Oboje podziwiali je w ciszy.

Margaret położyła rękę na policzku Cullena i pocałowała go. Mężczyzna odwzajemnił pocałunek, po czym objął ciasno Inkwizytorkę. Obydwoje czuli bicia swoich serc. Komandor nie miał by nic przeciwko zostać to na zawsze z Margaret, to miejsce było _magiczne_.

Inkwizytorka pocałowała nos Cullena, po czym spojrzała mu gęboko w oczy. - Chciałabym, żebyś położył swoją głową na moich udach.

Mężczyzna się uśmiechnął i zrobił, o co Margaret go poprosiła. - A teraz zamknij oczy i zrelaksuj się.

Gdy oczy Cullena zamknęły się Herold zaczęła masować delikatnie jego czoło. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się. Jej dotyk i ruch palców był tak subtelny, tak kojący, że komandor prawie zasnął. Ten moment był doskonały.

Kiedy kobieta skończyła masować komandora cichutko się zaśmiała.

\- Cullenie, obudź się. - Kobieta pieściła jego policzek i pocałowała jego usta.

\- Jestem przytomny, ale muszę przyznać, że prawie zasnąłem.

\- Nigdy nie widziałam takiego spokoju na twojej twarzy, wiesz? To było wspaniałe.

\- To ty byłaś wspaniała, najukochańsza. - Cullen nadal opierał swoją głowę na udach Margaret, a ona delikatnie bawiła się jego włosami.

Obydwoje chcieli tu zostać na zawsze, ale wiedzieli, że Cullen miał wciąż zadanie do skończenia.

\- Margaret, nie lubię tego, ale naprawdę muszę już iść. Dziękuje ci za ten piękny wieczór.

Cullen pierwszy wstał z ławki, następnie pomógł w tym Margaret. Inkwizytorka odeskortowała komandora to jego kwater. Przed rozdzieleniem pozostali przez dłuższą chwilę w swoich objęciach.

\- Cieszę się, że chociaż trochę się zrelaksowałeś. Ale proszę cię, nie pracuj za długo, potrzebujesz snu.

\- Nie będę, obiecuje. - Cullen pocałował ją. - Kocham cię.

\- Ja też cię kocham.

**Author's Note:**

> Historia została napisana w 2018 roku, kiedy ogrywałam DAI. Miała tutaj trafić przetłumaczona na angielski, ale zmieniłam zdanie (być może kiedyś to zrobię, za kolejne dwa lata).


End file.
